ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Armor Sets/Classification
Centralizing Artifact/Relic/Empyrean Armor Sets? There's a discussion about a uniform naming structure for armor sets on the talk page for the Talk:Estoqueur's Armor Set. I'm assuming there have been only three armor set naming types: "Job Attire Set", "Job Armor Set", and "Job Body Set". (In this case, I'm going to use Estoqueur's Armor Set, Estoqueur's Attire Set, and Estoqueur's Sayon Set). Why not have them all redirect to a central page of sorts (our scenario, Estoqueur's Set?) with a little note at the bottom to "see additional accessories"? Just to differentiate that the accessories aren't necessarily part of the armor set. I'd imagine that would save the hassle of deleting all of those pages and then going to any pages that link to the then-deleted pages and fixing those links? Sorry I took the liberty of doing the Estoquer's stuff. I wanted a "yes" or "no" from you before I went off and did this for all the other A/R/E Armor Sets. --Aerroenu 03:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : From all the multiple pages that I worked with and the resulting feedback, it appears as though the majority want all Abyssea sets, including Empyrean and others (such as Augmented), to be named in a similar manner of the original AF sets: :* Soft Sets: Attire (+#) Set :* Hard Sets: Armor (+#) Set : So, I've been modifying the Move requests to indicate such. However, I do like your idea of making extra pages that redirect to the ultimate destination. For the example of Estoqueur's, we can do: :* Destination: Estoqueur's Attire Set :* Redirected From: Estoqueur's Armor Set, Estoqueur's Sayon Set, Estoqueur's Set : That way everyone can find it regardless of their preference. What do you think? -- 14:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan! I'll help with the pages as I can. So, just to be sure I'm thinking along the right lines. Using the armor you get from the Prismatic Key: ::* Soft Sets: BRD, BST, BLM, BLU, COR, DNC, MNK, NIN, PUP, RNG, RDM, SCH, SMN, THF, and WHM ::*'Hard Sets': DRK, DRG, PLD, SAM, and WAR :: Only thing that throws me off would be in the case of Beetle Harness Set where some light ("leather") and hard armor jobs can wear it. Or am I taking this project too far? *lol* :: ::P.S. Um... I know there are those tags for "deletion" and "moving" on some pages... whenever I "fix" those pages, I cannot remove those, can I? ><; --Aerroenu 15:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: lol! Those jobs are pretty much the right idea. In the case of things like Beetle Harness Set, you go by the primary material or look. If it's made of metal or looks like armor (including Leather armor, or when it's something that can't be crafted so material is unknown), it's a "Hard" set. If it's made of softer material and styled like a tunic or robe, it's a "Soft" set. BST can definitely wear many Hard sets too, such as Chainmail and Scale Mail. So, you have to go by the make and styling of the set. If you are unsure, just pop by my talk page and leave a message as to which one you're not sure of. ::: Also, the "delete" and "move" can be removed as you make page adjustments. :) -- 15:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I moved this conversation in from Charitwo's page to centralize it on a relevant page for everyone to see. Also, for our example above, it would actually be Estoqueur's Armor Set as the destination since the RDM AF and Relic is named "Armor". You can see the full conventions on this article. -- 19:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm making all of the possible alterations of the armor sets redirect to the standardized entry. I set up a way to quickly make the pages with the redirect, so sorry for the load of spamming. --Aerroenu 02:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : It can't be avoided sometimes. lol. As long as everything gets set up, it's all good! -- 14:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Man, I posted on your Talk Page, Abbydon. *facepalm* Anyhow, commencing Round 2 with the Empyrean +1 sets. Hopefully, I'll advance to Round 3 shortly. So, head's up on all the page spamming. When I get a chance, I'll go over the armor pages and try to clean them up a little (i.e. make their content a little more uniform. GRRR!! *lol*).